yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Cüdâ
İstiklal marşı ve top seslerinin Polatlı'dan geldiği anlarda kullanılan Cüda kelimesi "Etmesin tek vatanımdan beni dünyada cüda" ::::Türkiye Cumhuriyeti Milli Marşı - İstiklâl marşı Mehmet Akif Ersoy'un Secde şiiri ve Cüda Şuhûdundan cüdâdır, çok zamanlar var ki, îmânım; Bu vahdetzâra - gûyâ! - geldim amma bin peşîmânım. : Secde - Mehmet Akif Ersoy Mehmet Akif Ersoy'un İstiğrak Şiirinde Cüda kavramı Hırâm-ı nâzenînindir o raksan mevceler cûda; Mutarrâ nükhetindir gizlenen ezhâr-ı hoş-bûda. İstiğrak - Mehmet Akif ERSOY Mevlana Celaleddin-i Rumi ve cüda Mevlana Celalettin- Rumi'nin Mesnevi-i Manevi adlı eserinin ilk beyti olan ve bütün şairler tarafından örnek alınarak şiirlerinde kullanılmaya çalışılan cüda kelimesi şah beytinde aşağıdaki şekilde geçer: ::Bişnew inney çun şikayet mii kuned -Dinle neyden bak neler söyler durur. ::Ez cüdayiha hikayet mii kuned -Ayrılıktan mütevellit hikaye der durur. ::Bişnew =Dinle, İyn ney =bu ney'in , çün şikayet mii kuned =şikayet etmekte ::Ez-(cüda*)yiha =ayrılıklardan , hikaye mikuned= hikaye anlatıyor . ::* Buradaki cüda kelimesi İstiklal Marşımızda da geçmektedir. Türk Milli Şairi Mehmet Akif Ersoy "Etmesin tek vatanımdan beni dünyada cüda" derken, bu ilahi ayrığı yani neyin inlemelerinin sebebi olan firakın acısını anlatmak için kullanmakta olup;cüda ile bu derin anlama büyük şaiir Fuzuli gibi telmih de bulunuyor.) Fuzuli ve Cüda kelimesi Büyük şair Fuzuli de Mevlana'nın mesnevisinden ister istemez etkilenerek, en muhteşem beytinde (yani şah matlasında) cüda kelimesini Mevlana gibi o da kullanıyor. İşte o metin; :Yâ Rab belâ-yı ‘aşk ile kıl âşinâ meni :Bir dem belâ-yı ‘aşkdan etme cüdâ meni :Az eyleme ‘inâyetüni ehl-i derdden :Ya‘ni ki çoh belâlara kıl mübtelâ meni. :Oh God, let me know the pain of love :Do not for even a moment separate me from it :Do not lessen your aid to the afflicted :But rather, make lovesick me one among them : :1 ayrı :1 : :1 ayrı :1 "Etmesin tek vatanımdan beni dünyada cüda" ::::Türkiye Cumhuriyeti Milli Marşı Şuhûdundan cüdâdır, çok zamanlar var ki, îmânım; Bu vahdetzâra - gûyâ! - geldim amma bin peşîmânım ::: Secde - Mehmet Akif Ersoy :1 ayrı :1 :1 Mevlana Celalettin- Rumi'nin Mesnevi-i Manevi adlı eserinin ilk beyti olan ve bütün şairler tarafından örnek alınarak şiirlerinde kullanılmaya çalışılan cüda kelimesi şah beytinde aşağıdaki şekilde geçer: ::Bişnew inney çun şikayet mii kuned -Dinle neyden bak neler söyler durur. ::Ez cüdayiha hikayet mii kuned -Ayrılıktan mütevellit hikaye der durur. ::Bişnew =Dinle, İyn ney =bu ney'in , çün şikayet mii kuned =şikayet etmekte ::Ez-(cüda*)yiha =ayrılıklardan , hikaye mikuned= hikaye anlatıyor . ::* Buradaki cüda kelimesi İstiklal Marşımızda da geçmektedir. Türk Milli Şairi Mehmet Akif Ersoy "Etmesin tek vatanımdan beni dünyada cüda" derken, bu ilahi ayrığı yani neyin inlemelerinin sebebi olan firakın acısını anlatmak için kullanmakta olup;cüda ile bu derin anlama büyük şaiir Fuzuli gibi telmih de bulunuyor.) : :1 ayrı :1 :1Büyük şair Fuzuli de Mevlana'nın mesnevisinden ister istemez etkilenerek, en muhteşem beytinde (yani şah matlasında) cüda kelimesini Mevlana gibi o da kullanıyor. İşte o metin; :Yâ Rab belâ-yı ‘aşk ile kıl âşinâ meni :Bir dem belâ-yı ‘aşkdan etme cüdâ meni :Az eyleme ‘inâyetüni ehl-i derdden :Ya‘ni ki çoh belâlara kıl mübtelâ meni. :Oh God, let me know the pain of love :Do not for even a moment separate me from it :Do not lessen your aid to the afflicted :But rather, make lovesick me one among them Kategori:İstiklal marşı/kelimeleri Kategori:Mesnevi-i manevi/Kelimeleri Kategori:Fuzuli/Kelimeleri